


Doing The Dishes

by stilinskiloveslydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, i literally want them to have kids more than I want to breathe air, is my favorite thing, stydia family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, as per usual, is a spaz. But this time, it's because Lydia is about to have their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing The Dishes

Lydia rolled her eyes at her spastic husband and waddled over to the kitchen sink. She dipped her hands into the soapy water and sighed.

“Stiles you can’t keep changing your mind about wanting to know” she called over her shoulder.

“But I can’t decide” he whined, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach. He turned her around, which caused water to fly as her hands were removed from the sink.

“Stiles-” she laughed. He knelt down in front of her and stared intently at her round stomach.

“Alright Little Stilinski, are you a boy or a girl? I know mama knows but I need you to telepathically tell me if you want me to know right now” he said, his eyes closed in concentration as he pressed his forehead to her belly.

“Stiles-”

“Shh Lydia I need absolute silence” he said as he held up a finger to silence her. She rolled her eyes once more.

She was pregnant and her due date was in a week. Throughout the pregnancy Stiles had been a champ, getting her everything she needed, being there as support and dealing with those crazy mood swings. There was one thing though, that he had been doing, that was driving her crazy.

She had wanted to know the sex of the baby, and Stiles did not. So they agreed that she would find out so she could plan some things with Kira to be ready, and Stiles could be surprised at the birth.

And that decision had worked…for the first day. Since then he had been going back and forth, begging Lydia to tell him if he was going to have a son or a daughter and right when she was about to reveal it, he would change his mind again. She remembered the first time it happened…

Stiles stood in the bathroom doorway with his toothbrush in his mouth. Lydia was lying on their bed, reading one of her favorite books and trying her best to ignore the pointed stares she was getting from her husband.

She heard the sink turn on and off, then felt the bed move as Stiles jumped onto it.

“I changed my mind Lyds I want to know” he said, placing a hand on her small bump.

“Oh really?” she smirked at him. She had found out the sex of their baby two days ago. Stiles had opted to not know.

“Pleeeeeease” he whined. She laughed at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You’re sure you want to know?” she asked.

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes” he told her, eyes going wide.

“Alright, we’re having a-” she started, then was cut off by Stiles jumping off the bed, hands over his ears, and running into the closet.

“Stiles what the hell!” she called.

“I CHANGED MY MIND AGAIN” he called from their closet. She rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Now this happened about fifty more times, bringing them to the current moment, with Stiles begging their unborn child to telepathically tell him whether it was a boy or a girl. After a few moments of silence Lydia couldn’t take it.

“Stiles stop, the baby isn’t going to telepathically tell you it’s sex” she huffed, turning away from him and back to the sink.

“I think it wants me to be surprised” he said matter of factly, and standing next to his wife to dry the dishes she was cleaning.

“Did we settle on names?” he asked, bumping her shoulder with his own.

Lydia didn’t answer him. She didn’t answer him because she had just felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She stood completely still, one hand resting on her stomach, the other on the sink, keeping her upright.

“Lyds?” Stiles asked, taking a cautious step towards her. She let out a small gasp as she felt the pain again. She met Stiles’s brown eyes with an excited smile on her face.

“Okay Stiles, don’t freak out” she started, which of course made Stiles freak out.

“What? Don’t freak out about what, why would I freak out, what shouldn’t I freak out about Lydia?!” he stammered, eyes going wide.

“Okay Stiles, stay calm okay, I think I’m going into labor, and we should start getting our things together to go to the hospital, do you think you can do that?” she asked, voice steady and calm. Stiles stood stock still.

“Stiles?” she asked again, bringing a hand to his face. He let out a huge breath, and suddenly was like a tazmanian devil, almost a blur of color as he moved getting things together. Lydia laughed and grabbed her go bag which was waiting for her by the door.

The next few hours were a mix of good and awful. They let a few select people know what was happening, The Sheriff and Melissa, Natalie, Scott and Kira. Scott, Kira, and Melissa were waiting for them at the hospital when they arrived, Melissa securing them a private room ahead of time, thank god.

After that it was all pain for Lydia and stress for Stiles. At one point Stiles had to actually leave the room because he couldn’t stand seeing Lydia in that much pain, but he was called back as it was finally time to push.

Lydia crushed Stiles’s hand in with hers, screaming and occasionally throwing him a withering look.

“You know this is YOUR fault, you and your stupid sperm” she grunted, causing Stiles to laugh.

“Sorry babe, next time I’ll make sure they swim slower” he said, earning a tight lipped smile from Lydia.

Thirty minutes later Lydia gave one final push and scream, followed by the crying of the newest Stilinski.

“Oh!” she gasped, tears clouding her vision as the doctor held up the bloody wriggling body of their child.

“I know” Stiles said, tearing up himself, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s hair.

“It’s a girl!” the nurse announced. Lydia looked up at Stiles who’s face was like nothing she’d ever seen before, his eyes were bright with tears and he had this amazing smile on his face.

“Claudia?” he asked her.

“Claudia” she said, unable to stop the happy tears sliding down her cheeks as the nurse laid their daughter on her chest.

Now everything else was completely as one would expect, Stiles cut the umbilical cord, grandparents cried when they held her, Scott and Kira fawned over the baby as they had their own on the way, Stiles and Lydia were in a happy little bubble, not even minding the slight (major) lack of sleep.

Everything was perfect for the little family. Later that night they lay together on the hospital bed, just staring at this beautiful combination of the two of them.

“She looks just like you” Stiles whispered happily, taking in his little girl’s big green eyes, strawberry blonde curls and pouty lips.

“She’s got you in her too” Lydia commented, tracing a few beauty marks that were starting to show on Claudia’s porcelain skin. Stiles just smiled, following Lydia’s fingers with his own, tracing tiny constellations on his daughter’s cheeks.

“I love you so much” he said, pressing his forehead against Lydia’s temple.

“I love you too” she whispered, turning to give him a chaste kiss. He smiled as their lips met, and cupped her cheek.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life” he told her, looking back down at Claudia.

“Me either” Lydia said, leaning back against Stiles’s shoulder and closing her eyes. Stiles followed suit, letting his cheek rest a top Lydia’s hair, one hand laid protectively over his daughter, the other absent mindedly playing with his wife’s hair.

Everything was absolutely perfect, and there was nothing in this world, natural or supernatural that could ruin it.


End file.
